A Dry Spell
by RueEmerson
Summary: An apocalyptic story without zombies. Relationships die and thrive in the desert.
1. Nuclear Terror

**_A/N: This is obviously AU. Takes place in the Southwest and is apocalyptic without zombies. Don't own the characters; just borrowing them for a short ride with my original characters. Not my normal thread, but it begged to be born, so without further ado …_**

Joley Adams stared up at the helicopter descending on the partial roof of their refugee camp for a stunned moment before jumping into action.

"Rick!" she screamed, sliding down the sheetrock and sprinting toward the center of the open building.

Her startled campmates bewilderedly glanced at the military entourage emerging through ceiling and looked to their leader for direction. Should they run and hide or stand their ground?

Rick Grimes strode to the forefront of the crowd with Daryl Dixon and Aaron Meeks flanking him, all of them without any visible weapons.

Maggie Greene appeared at Joley's side and they glanced at each other, trying to tamp down the terror they felt as their men approached the imposing threat.

* * *

Nathan Wilder haughtily led the armed soldiers toward the man who obviously led the ragtag group ensconced in the former desert bunker.

A scientist who delighted in experimenting on humans, Nathan knew he had found the perfect test subjects.

* * *

The soldiers rounded up the camp without much resistance—they all knew it was futile to fight—and herded them like cattle into an old auditorium on the grounds.

Rick had persuaded Nathan to let Joley, Maggie, Daryl and Aaron stay with him at the front of the theater with Nathan for a calming effect on the frightened crowd.

Nathan explained how the camp would be helping him as the lights dimmed and images flashed on the screen.

Joley and Maggie were perched on the corner of the stage as Aaron, Daryl and Rick huddled next to them, talking so softly even the women couldn't hear them.

Nathan paused in his talk for effect and Rick straightened and nonchalantly walked in front of Joley to situate himself between her legs and lean back. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her nose into his bearded jawline. He turned his head slightly and closed his eyes.

"When Aaron tells you to move, you move," he huskily whispered. Joley subtly nuzzled him in response.

Moments later, he and Daryl disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Barely able to see in the dark, Aaron motioned for Joley to follow and Joley grabbed Maggie's hand to drag her toward a windowless back room.

Aaron slammed the door shut and forced them to the floor, pulling his jacket over their heads.

"Whatever you do," he hissed, "don't open your eyes!"

Joley heard the screams and then an explosion before fading to black.

* * *

"Hey, darlin', wake up," a voice told her from a distance.

Joley roused to see Rick kneeling over her. She turned her head to see Daryl cradling Maggie, and Aaron sitting up with a dazed expression.

"It's time to go," Rick gently said, lifting Joley into his arms as if she weighed nothing. Daryl did the same with Maggie as Aaron struggled to his feet.

"Close your eyes, darlin', and don't open them until I tell you to, okay?" Rick said as he shouldered his way out of the hazy room.

Joley tried to ask why, but her throat was dry, so all that came out was a croak.

Rick shook his head.

"Please, listen to me on this," he urged. Joley glanced at Maggie who obediently was burying her face in Daryl's neck, clinging to him.

Rick's eyes pleaded with her and she gave in.

* * *

Aaron knew he would never forget the horrors he witnessed as he followed Rick and Daryl through the carnage.

The scientist and his soldiers had donned hazmat suits before showering the crowd with some toxic hazard that sheered their skin like a nuclear blast. They all were frozen in time with gruesome masks.

Once Nathan and his men had triggered the chemical bomb, they had eased their way toward the roof, unaware Rick and Daryl were rigging the helicopter to explode on takeoff.

Rick and Daryl had taken shelter behind an enormous rock cropping before returning to rescue their survivors.

* * *

After swiping what belongings they could recover from the campsite, the little band fled into the brush, knowing they wouldn't have much time before a cleanup crew would swoop in.


	2. Just a Couple

Rustling and muted groaning woke Joley from her slumber. Rick was curled against her back, his arm tightly locked around her waist, his deep breathing and whiskers brushing the base of her neck.

They were sleeping under the stars—again—because they were seriously in the middle of nowhere. To stay near roads or creeks would alert the military to their position and that they couldn't afford.

They needed to stay off the radar as much as possible until they had more miles and months behind them. Maybe they would get lucky and stumble upon an abandoned house …

Joley sleepily lifted her head and met Aaron's stare.

He was on his side facing her just inches away, his sleeping bag pulled up to his shoulders. He brought his index finger up to his lips in a silent gesture for her to not speak and then motioned with his thumb to the noise behind him.

Joley bit her lower lip to keep from laughing when she realized what Daryl and Maggie were doing. Aaron grinned at her before shutting his eyes.

* * *

The next day as Maggie and Joley trailed behind the men, Joley casually asked Maggie if she had slept well. Maggie's face flushed and she nearly stumbled.

"Hey, it's not a big deal," Joley soothed, grasping Maggie's elbow to steady her, all the while trying not to giggle. "Rick was asleep and didn't notice. Although I'm pretty sure Aaron had to rub one out because of it."

"Oh, God!" Maggie whined, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

After three weeks of endless wandering, Fate finally saw fit to give them shelter at what appeared to be former horse or cattle ranch. Barbed wire and corral panels half-hazardly surrounded the property.

Fortunately the well still worked and there were plenty of canned goods to supplement what Daryl felled. Rick believed he could jumpstart the field to grow vegetables.

There was plenty of room to make the house a home for their little family.

The two couples and Aaron were sprawled in the living room having a conversation by kerosene lamp when they heard what sounded like a boom outside.

Daryl instantly reached for his crossbow and Rick's hand rested on the pistol on his hip. Joley and Maggie gripped their serrated knives on their belts as Aaron shouldered his rifle. They had learned long ago to never let their guard down even—no especially—when life was quiet.

Then the ground shook, startling them all. Aaron let out a nervous laugh as they glanced at one another.

Earthquakes were rare but they seemed to happen more frequently since the world had fallen.

Maggie, who had worked for a geological corporation way back when, said the Reapers were obviously trying to take control of what natural resources remained.

* * *

One day Joley spotted Aaron sitting in the field she and Rick had cleared days before, his knees up to his chest and head in his hands.

She rushed toward him, drawing her knife and looking around for a threat. She dropped to her knees in front of him in a panic.

"What's wrong?" she asked, giving him a once over, searching for injuries.

Aaron lifted his head, tears streaming, sorrow etched in his face.

"I still miss him," he cried.

Joley didn't have to ask to whom he was referring. She thought for a moment when she realized it was likely the anniversary of Eric's death. She had Rick and Maggie had Daryl but Aaron had no one.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry," she said, sheathing her knife and pulling him into an embrace.

* * *

Joley pulled Aaron aside one afternoon.

"Me and Rick talked, and I just wanted you to know that if you want someone to hold or take care of your needs, I'm here," she said, laying her hand on his forearm.

"I know I'm not your type, but if you want to give your hand a break …" she said, a twinkle in her eye.

Aaron stared at her, taken aback yet touched by her offer.

"Joley, you don't have to do that," he said. "I appreciate it, but no. I can't … I won't do that."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just ask," Joley said. Aaron nodded as she hugged him.


	3. Tangled in Barb Wire

Joley was cleaning up the kitchen when Aaron appeared at the counter.

"Hey, babe," she said, handing him the silverware she just dried. He shoved them in the drawer and then silently stood there.

"Remember what we talked about all those months ago?" he quietly asked as she set plates in the cabinet and wrung out the towel.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"Refresh my memory? I've slept since then," she said with a laugh.

His cheeks pinked and he looked toward the porch where Rick and Daryl were.

"The offer?" he choked out.

Suddenly it dawned on Joley what he was asking.

She nodded.

"Let me tell Rick," she said, as she caressed his cheek.

She casually walked out to the porch where Rick was sitting back in a chair and Daryl lounged on the railing, one leg hanging off and chewing on his thumb.

Joley slid her arms around Rick's neck and brushed her lips near his ear.

"I'm gonna stay with Aaron tonight," she murmured so Daryl couldn't hear. He imperceptibly nodded. She kissed his bearded cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied as she went back inside.

* * *

Joley crawled into Aaron's bed, pulling him to her chest, holding him tight as he wept.

He and Eric would have celebrated nine years had Eric survived, he had told her. She cradled him, rocking him as he cried himself to sleep.

When she woke before dawn, she could feel his erection pressing into her back.

She rolled over onto her stomach and turned her head toward him to find eyes dark with desire.

"Just two rules," she whispered as she slid her hand between them to push his pants down and stroke him. "No anal and you have to pull out. If I'm having a baby, it's gonna be Rick's."

He mutely nodded as she shucked her own clothes.

By the time the rest of the men stirred, Joley was already in the kitchen, prepping breakfast.

* * *

Joley was wrestling barbed wire around a post when Daryl approached her.

"What's going on with you and Aaron?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied as she yanked on the end with a pair of pliers.

"I know you spent the night with him," he nearly accused.

Joley finally looked at him, her head cocked, eyes narrowed, saying nothing.

"How does Rick feel about it?" he prodded.

"What exactly are you getting at?" she tersely asked, pocketing the pliers and pulling her gloves off. "You hoping to get some from me since Maggie's gone?"

"Fuck, no!" Daryl denied, shaking his head. "That's not it at all."

"Then what the hell?" Joley spat, her hand on her hip.

Daryl's ears went red and fidgeted, biting his thumb, a telltale sign he was hiding something.

A light bulb suddenly went on in Joley's head.

"Daryl Dixon! Do you have a thing for Aaron?!" she nearly screeched.

He ducked his head, his hair covering his face.

"But you and Maggie …" she said, trailing off.

He shrugged.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," Joley huffed.

* * *

As they finished dinner, Joley announced she and Rick were going to take a walk. Rick glanced at her surprised and she subtly tipped her head to indicate he follow her lead. He arched an eyebrow but stood.

"Don't worry about the dishes," she told Aaron and Daryl as she stood. "I'll take care of them when we return. Why don't you guys just relax?"

She squeezed Daryl's shoulder as she passed him.

Once outside, Rick gave her a side-glance as they walked hand-in-hand toward the pasture. Dusk cast shadows around them but he paid no attention.

"As it turns out, a certain archer has feelings for a certain scout," Joley casually commented. Rick stopped in his tracks, halting her in the process.

Stunned speechless, he released her hand and turned around for a moment before turning back to her.

"Didn't see that coming," he finally said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well, needless to say, neither did I," she replied. "He said he cared about Maggie but she wasn't really what he wanted. And Aaron had Eric … until he didn't anymore, but …"

"Maggie was in the picture by then," Rick finished. "And now she's not."

"Yep," Joley said. Rick snorted as he shook his head, still trying to wrap his brain around it.

By the time they returned to the house, all was dark and quiet. They also noticed Daryl's room was empty on the way to their own room.

 ** _A/N: Be sure to check out my other TWD threads: Caryl and mini-Dixons running around the prison in "You Are The Reason" (my favorite one yet!); a reformed Governor in "Eyeing Redemption"—still in progress; Rick is pulled from the brink of insanity in "The Lawman's Return"; and a breathless Daryl one-shot called "Sierra's Story" to name a few._**


End file.
